This invention relates to new and useful improvements in flexible knife assemblies particularly suitable for use with relatively large swather headers which include a center section and a wing section pivoted for limited movement upon each side of the center section.
Hinged tables used specifically with a three section header, suffer several disadvantages, the largest one being the driving of the center section knife.